Spoiled Prince
by Tekko
Summary: Tired of being treated as less than men and not wanting to serve under a spiteful boy, a handful of guards decide to teach the crowned prince a lesson he is not likely to forget. COMPLEATE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Whew, long time no see! This is a lil' story that I had planned on making a several paged one-shot to a 20+ page beast. I've decided to break it up into a handful of chapters and will (hopefully) have it finished by the time the last chapter is due up, about two weeks from now.

**Warnings:** Magic, snobs being snobby, character death and eventual Yaoi lemon.

**Other:** Chapters, in theory, should be updated once a week 8D

* * *

><p>Once, long ago in a far away land, there lived a prosperous kingdom. The weather was fair in the summer and when it grew too cold for crops to grow the people would remain inside, telling stories around the fireplace and whittling crafts. On the coldest day of the year all of the town's people were invited into the castle for a wondrous feast. Its people were happy and animals well-kept, as they were ruled by a fair and just king.<p>

The king, having lost his wife during the birthing of his son, lavished all his love and devotion to the young prince. The boy in turn was horribly spoilt, for he knew that he would be given whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted because of who he was and his stature. The servants of the palace held their tongues during the day but at night, when the town grew silent with sleep, a particularly bitter group complained and developed a plot against the young prince in secrecy.

It was a little known fact that many a league past the outskirts of the kingdom, lived a witch. Three of the group traveled out to meet with the woman, bringing with them dried meats and seeds in offering. She was beautiful; far more so than any other woman they had ever seen and for some time the men stood in awe before her, mission nearly forgotten. It was the leader of the group who spoke first, holding up their offerings.

'Oh wise Witch of the North Forest,' he proclaimed, head bowed in respect as the other two followed suit. 'We come with meager offerings and a request. Please, teach the crown Prince of Destiny humility and respect.'

After several moments of silence the witch, looking at each of the faces in the small group in turn, agreed, gathering their gifts in a woven basket. 'You have traveled quite some distance,' she stated, voice quiet with dream-like serenity. 'I will grant your request, and a place for which to rest your heads for the night. We shall set out at sunrise.'

* * *

><p>It was weeks later, when crown Prince Riku was out hunting with a group of the kingdom's best armed guards that he claimed for a break, demanding that they leave him in peace. Dismounting his horse the young male strode to a nearby stream, squatting to splash some water over his face. <em>Really<em>, he thought bitterly. _The old fool would leave me locked up on the castle if he knew I wouldn't't sneak away. I never get a moment's peace!_

'Beautiful stranger.'

Starting at the sound of the cracked voice Prince Riku jumped, spinning around to face its owner. The boy's features twisted into those of disgust, however, as sea-green eyes set themselves on the wrinkled and wart-covered face of a hunched-over old woman. She was stroking the flank of his white horse, the creature seeming to revel in the attention. 'Forests!'

The woman, pulling her hand away from the beast, started to shuffle her way over to the stream where the prince stood, disgust still apparent on his features. 'Kind sir - your beauty is one to make the heavens weep and earth crumble. Would you be so kind as to spare a slice of bread for an eternity of gratitude?'

The prince, getting his bearings once again stumbled back, thrusting a hand out before himself. 'Stay back, foul being!' he declared, turning up his nose. 'Hideous wench! How dare you bring yourself in my presence! Be gone with you, or I shall have your head set in the fields to scare the crows away!'

The woman's features shifted into a frown, the motion making the lines around her mouth appear even deeper. "Lovely sir, I only wish for a bit of kindness. Surely you've a scrap of cured meat or stale bread to spare to a tired, hungry old woman?"

The crowned prince Riku did, indeed, have some sweet bread packed away in the satchel bound to his horse. He did not wish to share his favorite snack with such an ugly being, however, and turned up his nose. "Surely you have misheard me. I said be gone with you, or I shall have my men drag out before my father from the back of a horse!"

As the words left his mouth there was a blinding flash of light - so bright that the prince cried out and looked away, an arm coming up to protect his face. When he was able to see again in place of the old woman was a beautiful young witch, pale blonde hair straight and falling past her shoulder and earthy dress seeming to glow with the light of its own sun. 'My word,' he gasped, realizing his mistake too late. 'Dear witch, please forgive my rude-'

'Enough!' The slightly dreamy tone held a lit of anger, a hard edge to her voice. 'I wished to see with my own eyes and now I am convinced. You, my prince, are nothing more than a brat with little appreciation to anyone but himself.'

Prince Riku, who had never been spoken to in such a way, balked. 'Now see here! You may have your magic but you have no say over me or what I do! My life is my own and I do not need - nor want - to hear such disrespect directed towards me!'

The witch sighed, shaking her head as she raised her hand. 'It is you, dear prince, who is disrespectful.' Her fingers begun to glow and for once in his life Riku was frightened, knees quivering as he cowered before her. 'I shall curse you. You will become a beautiful yet deadly creature, to be admired and feared as you are now. If you're able to find someone to care whole-heartedly for you, as well as sacrifice something of your own willingly for this being, my curse shall be lifted. Then, and only then, will you be able to return to the life you have now.'

The prince felt a tingling go through him as she finished, starting off as goosebumps before shaking his very core. There was a blinding light, a high-pitched whine and a horrid, all-encompassing pain - more than he'd ever imagined one could feel in his short life. Slowly the pain ebbed away, light fading into something more tolerable. By the time his consciousness returned enough for him to realize this the witch was gone, his horse as well. The forest was eerily quiet, just the low rustle of leaves being blown by the wind.

It was then that the prince realized that he was on the ground, bracing his paws against the soft earth.

…Paws?

Yelping in surprise the former prince hopped up, looking down at himself. His arms - legs? - were coating in thick silvery fur, ending in wide paws which sunk in slightly in the moist soil. With a sharp turn Riku looked down into the stream to find a rather furry face with a long snout and sharp green eyes glaring back at him. /_She was - I'm a wolf!/_

It was then he heard the sound of the guard's horses drawing closer. /_I must tell them what has happened,/_ he thought franticly, turning to face the direction of the sound. When the armed men made it through to the small clearing, though, all they saw was a wolf with the prince's clothing scattered around it. There was a collective gasp as the wolf started to trot towards them and the head guard drew his sword, horse rearing. 'The creature has slain the crowned prince! Kill the beast!'

The prince-turned-wolf froze in his tracks, turning tail and running deeper into the woods with the sound of the guards horses and shouts behind him.

* * *

><p>Days went by and Riku found himself in a set of woods he didn't recognize, dazed, hungry and hopelessly lost. He hadn't eaten since breakfast several days ago at the palace and his first attempts at hunting turned out to take more effort than what it was worth. Upon trying some berries at a bush he'd come upon Riku found himself ill for most of the day, laying and whimpering helplessly in the shade of its leaves.<p>

_Tired._ Though drained Riku knew that if he stopped walking he wouldn't find the strength to get up again, instead pushing himself forward. /_There - there must be a town somewhere./ _Coming upon a thick patch of grass he continued through it, swaying with each step. /_I can sneak into one of the houses an-/_

His thoughts were cut off when razor-sharp pain shot through him, pulling a loud cry from the wolf. Falling over he whipped his head around to find that he had walked right into a bear trap, the metal teeth of it cutting straight to the bone. Whimpering pathetically at his injured leg the former prince's pain and hunger grew, pulling his spinning mind into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as he disarmed another trap, turning the thick walking-stick to pry it off. "I swear, you'd think there was a hoard of bears out here the way those hunters go at it," he grumbled to himself, tossing the closed trap aside. It was something that kept not only his feet happy but other earth-dwelling creatures as well - there were deer, foxes, wolves and other animals who could stumble into one of them and the results weren't pretty.<p>

Pack filled with herbs and an abandoned hive he'd come across in the start of his walk the brunet male made his ways through the woods surrounding his cottage, taking care to watch where he stepped and searching for the gleam of metal through any clumps of leaves. He lived alone, father having died after joining a war long-past and mother taken by an illness a few years after him. Though lonely he had learned how to take care of himself and his mother at quite a young age, tending to the garden and catching game easily from years of practice.

After carefully poking the shrubs before him with his stick and deeming it safe Sora pushed his way through, blue eyes going wide and a low 'Oh!' of surprise leaving his lips. A few meters from where he'd come lay the massive form of a wolf, its large back facing him. Hand moving quickly to his dagger Sora hesitated, waiting to be detected.

_/Huh?/_ Even if the beast were resting the wind was at Sora's back, so surely…

Considering for a moment Sora kept the dagger out, taking a careful step forward. "Hey," he called out, waiting for a reaction. There was none. /_Could it be sleeping? But wolves don't just pass out right in the open, not alone./_

Feeling far more curious than he probably should have Sora made his way around the large creature, moving to circle its feet to see before with still some distance between them. As soon as he caught sight of the blood-soaked leaves and coat the teen gasped, quickly sheathing his weapon and darting forward. The creature was clearly unconscious, if not dead, its leg caught in one of the traps that the brunet had yet to set off.

"Damn those hunters," Sora spat, eyes worriedly going over the death grip the metal teeth of the trap held. Being as close as he was found the creature to be longer than him stretched out and a part of him whispered that it would sooner have him as a snack before leaving him be.

"No creature deserves to left bleeding in the forest to starve," he told himself firmly, setting to work jamming his walking stick in the trap to pry open enough to ease the injured leg out. /_The thing looks like its been having a hard time out here, anyway,/_ he thought to himself, tossing the bloodied trap aside and setting about cleaning and wrapping up the injury. /_Besides, maybe once its on its feet again it- he,/_ Sora noted with a quick glance. /_Will decide to stick around _without _chewing off my face first./_

Mind made up the lonely boy made use of the broad leaves and long, solid branches and curling vines in the area, fashioning a cot for which to roll the still unconscious creature onto and grabbing the ends to drag back to his home.

* * *

><p>It was the feel of delicious warmth that reached Riku first, darkness pressing against all sides. _I must have died,/_ he thought somberly, waiting for the angels (or demons, if what the witch indicated were true) to greet him. What did greet him was the _crackle, pop!_ of burning wood and a half-dozen smells assaulting his nose all at once. Realizing that the darkness was due to his closed eyes Riku forced them open, blinking several times to clear what he could of the grogginess.

He was on the ground on someone's hand-woven carpet, the cloth doing a bit at keeping him comfortable. There was a fire burning merrily in a fireplace a little ways away, a cauldron set over it and steam rising from it steadily. Lifting his head Riku saw that a blanket also covered his body, injured leg peeking out with some kind of dark cloth tied around it.

Looking about the rest of the room proved it to be simple home, at best. A bed was just a little ways off to the side of the fireplace, dresser and stand on the other side of that. There was a table with a mostly used candle set upon it as well as a quill, ink and worn-looking book all set up opposite of the bed, chair pushed into it. The bit of light he could see from underneath the closed door, along with the distant quieting of birds told him that it was nearing dusk, creatures of all kinds settling in for the night.

The door was pushed open then and Riku was greeted with the sight of a pair of cloth-covered feet, the body of a boar blocking the rest of the figure. /_So this is the one who saved me, hm?/_ Watching warily as a leg rose to kick the door closed Riku laid quietly as the figure walked towards the fireplace, dropping the boar before it before turning to the wolf. Bright blue eyes and a messy mop of brown hair met his inquisitive gaze, other male nearly jumping in shock.

"Gah! Y-you're awake!" Had the former prince the ability to he would have rolled his eyes. Instead he stared at the male, studying who appeared to be a child with sharp green orbs as he shifted and knelt slowly, carefully. "Sorry boy, I should have been paying attention," the other said in a quieter tone, smiling hesitantly. "I'm not going to hurt you so - please don't eat me?"

The wolf seemed to snort at his words and Sora was eased somewhat by the lack of growling, snapping or lunging. "I'm Sora, by the way," he offered with an easier smile. "And you're probably hungry! I'm not sure if sick wolves like cooked food or not so if you give me a minute I'll have something whipped up for you."

With that Sora rose to his feet, moving to the area behind where Riku lay. Upon turning his head the former prince watched as the other set to work, going through cupboard that Riku hadn't noticed in his first look around and getting bowls and a large wooden soup spoon. Dipping the spoon into a bucket set on the counter the boy poured clear liquid into one of the bowls before moving towards the wolf, hesitating just a moment before kneeling a few feet away and pushing the bowl close enough for Riku to reach. _Water._ Were he not half-staved and woozy with illness the silver coated creature might have had reservations about going face-first into a bowl. He wasn't, though, and ignored the light chuckle from his brunet savior as well as the footsteps heading towards the fire as he drank deeply.

Sora moved to stand before the cauldron, scooping up a large spoonful of the soup in the larger of the two bowls he had left, not hesitating this time at moving towards the large wolf and set the bowl before him. "It should be good to eat right now," he encouraged as the wolf picked his head up, sniffing at the bowl. "A bit warm but not too hot."

That was all the encouragement that was apparently needed as, after a delicate lap with a wide tongue, the wolf set to devouring the dish, bits of liquid splashing around the bowl as strong jaws found a chunk of pheasant to chomp down on. Watching in quiet amusement Sora waited until the bowl was empty (mere moments, really) and green orbs looked up in what seemed to be a demand for more before taking the bowl back with a chuckle. "Alright, alright - guess I'll be cooking for two from now on."

* * *

><p>It took three more bowls of the soup and another half bowl of water before Sora was able to eat for himself, sitting down at the wolf's feet as he had his supper at a more dignified pace. Finishing his own food and drink Sora brought clean cloths, fresh water and herbs to check on the injured wolf's leg, wary once again. "I have to tend to your injury," he told the wolf as he drew the blanket back, upsetting the creature from its post-dinner dozing to glare at him. "If it gets infected I have no way of helping you." He knew that none of the town healers would go out of their way to help such a creature, even as beautiful as this one.<p>

After a long bout of staring the wolf turned his head away, laying the large muzzle back down between his paws as he had been doing before Sora disturbed him. Taking his being ignored as a good sign Sora slowly set about unwrapping and re-dressing the wounds, head snapping up at every flinch and relaxing each time he wasn't met with gleaming teeth.

There wasn't much to do afterwards; Sora made his way out to the downhill stream to replenish the water he'd used as well as wash his dishes, needing to take two trips for the cauldron. He had brought some firewood in but didn't add any to the fireplace, the flames quietly licking at the last bits of wood left as he set himself before the wolf. "We'll have the boar for a roast tomorrow for lunch and the last of tonight's dinner for breakfast," he said, meaning the pail of soup leftover from the pot he'd made. "We had some potatoes from the garden in tonight's dinner but I think the cabbage will do better for tomorrow - oh! And carrots! With some herbs from the forest."

Though he doubted that the wolf understood (or cared in the slightest) his ramblings Sora felt the urge to talk to someone - _anyone_. Apparently the urge wasn't against creatures of the earth. Those intelligent green eyes were fixed on him, though, and that was enough to give Sora at least the illusion of companionship.

"Well, you've had quite the day and it's getting late - I should probably let you get some rest."

Rising from his position Sora made sure not to kick over the refilled bowl of water, checking to make sure that his charge was covered before making his way over to his small mattress. Stripping out of his day ware and into a pair of plain cotton nightclothes Sora crawled under the covers, turning towards the cabin to watch the play of dying embers on the silver-crowned head.

"Goodnight boy," the brunet called out softly, cheek pressed against his pheasant-feather stuffed pillow. It was some time before the soft sound of snoring reached the wolf's ears, boy's features relaxed in slumber.

Watching the brunet sleep for some time Riku slowly laid his head down, leg mostly numb due to the medical herbs. /_It seems there are those willing to help a creature in need,/_ he mused, closing his eyes. /_I suppose staying until I am well enough to travel will do./_

* * *

><p>After their first night together, the pair fell into a sort of pattern. Sora would rise with the sun, yawning and stretching before looking more awake than Riku had ever been when he'd lived in the palace (and there he had been able to sleep in until way after sunrise).<p>

"Good morning!" The greeting would be met with a huff, Sora laughing at that as he moved to wash up. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn't think wolves slept in."

Setting the bucket of whatever leftovers they had on a hook so that it was held upright in the heated water of the cauldron Sora would get changed, do some stretches and putter about, chatting all the while. In turn Riku's gaze would follow the young male (he learnt that Sora was only just younger than he, a few years past adulthood) as he went on with his day, listening quietly to the cheery brunet.

After breakfast Sora would unwrap, clean, medicate, then re-wrap the injured leg. "You're making great progress!" The brunet would say, looking pleased with the way it was healing. "Which is good! We get along well enough now but I don't think you'd like me very much if I had to cut off your gangrene leg."

The day would usually be spent out in the garden or woods, depending on what was needed. When Sora was keeping close to the single-room home he would leave the door open and Riku would make his way out, both to relieve himself and find a comfortable patch of grass to lay on and watch the brunet curiously. Sora was more than happy for the company; chattering away while the wolf went between watching him and dozing.

"You know, food would come a lot quicker if you would eat it raw," Sora commented nearly a week later as he dished out some lunch. He had tried offering a piece of uncooked boar to the wolf when he had first stumbled upon the silvery beast and quickly found that the wolf had no interest in it. Riku snorted in return, gaze fixed on the large bowl. "Yeah, yeah. Here's your food, Your Highness."

Sharp green eyes snapped over to the brunet at the words, long body going still in shock. Even the absently-flicking tail went ridged. Sora didn't notice.

"Really, you're worse than a house pet," the brunet continued, moving to dish a smaller bowl for himself. "You won't lay on the wood floor. You won't eat raw meat. I bet if your leg was not paining you so, you would kick me out of my bed to claim it for yourself."

Bowl in tow Sora moved to sit across from the wolf, sitting cross-legged on the ground. The intelligent eyes of the large creature seemed to study him for a moment before the wolf blew out a huff of air, turning to his own meal.

"You know," the blue-eyed male said after a few moments. "I should give you a name. Something aside from 'hey, you' or 'boy' or 'leech.' Though Leech might be a good one for now." When a green eye set in a glare at him Sora laughed, holding up his spoon-holding hand in defense. "Alright, alright! Real names. Let's see - Gray?"

The large wolf ignored the brunet, continuing to eat his dish. Taking that as a 'no' Sora ate as he thought, eyes on the other thoughtfully.

"Lightening? Thunderbolt? Streak? Spike?" A pause. "Mr. Fluffy?"

_/He can't be serious,/_ Riku thought incredulously, refusing to acknowledge any of the pathetic attempts of naming him. By the time he had finished his bowl the brunet had gone through nearly two dozen names, all variations that children would give their dog.

Lowering his head to the side of his dish Riku nudged the empty bowl over to the still pondering boy, giving him a pointed look for more. "Oh, His Royal Highness would like some more?" Though Sora's own bowl was pretty much untouched he set his aside, rising with the larger, empty bowl to refill.

"It seems I've been going about this whole naming thing the wrong way," Sora said as he scooped in meat and vegetables, adding more broth afterwards. The refilled dish was set before the silver wolf again and Sora plopped down, not bothering to take up his own bowl quite yet. "You're far too snobby to carry a name like Fuzzy Lumpkins."

_/Amen,/_ Riku thought, taking a careful bite. He found turning his head to the side when the food was high enough to do so was the best way of keeping his muzzle clean. Otherwise he would scoop most of the food with his lower jaw, quickly cleaning off any spillage afterwards.

Sora observed his eating for a moment before taking up his own bowl and eating some more of the lukewarm stew. "I should have been thinking bigger. How about King Asolot?"

_/Getting warmer./_ Though Riku was rather fond of his uncle from Dorian the former prince did not wish to carry his name. Sora continued to pick names, going from kings with alliance with their kingdom to those of the enemy. The brunet even started picking the names of past kings and even dukes and nobles that he could remember, all to no avail.

"Duke Wellington? King Nymor? Er - Queen Anela?" A low growl was Sora's answer at that and the brunet sighed, bowl half eaten and cold. "I know, male names. Prince Riku?"

Head snapping up from where he had been resting Riku fixed his gaze on Sora, wolf features unable to display the shock vibrating in his bones. When the brunet had gone through many of his living relatives and started going through his ancestors Riku hadn't expected his own to be called. Hearing it after so long was like music to his ears.

"Is that a no?" The green eyes always appeared to be glaring and the body language Sora was reading showed as tense. "Alright, not Riku then. Ho- GAH!"

In the half second it took for him to end the first sentence and start a new line of questioning the wolf was up, nearly pressing his nose against Sora's with the sudden jerk forward. The brunet fell back in reflex, blue eyes wide in surprise. "W-what?"

The large silver wolf couldn't respond, intense green eyes fixed on wide blue. Sora swallowed, trying to calm his heart from its frantic beating and willing his body to calm down while the fleeting wish for his dagger drifted through his mind. "Riku? Is that it? You want to be Prince Riku?"

The large creature sat back at that, gaze still fixed on the brunet as his had tilted slightly to the side. Mentally Riku was praying that the boy would -_get-_ it; he could smell the undertone of fear in Sora though it was slowly ebbing away and Riku kept his jaw firmly set together, his tail swishing against the hand-woven carpet.

Sora slowly sat up, scooting back so as not to go nose to nose with the impressive creature. "Prince Riku, huh?" Sora watched as the wolf shifted, nursing the injured leg with his gaze still set firmly on him. "Riku it is, then. Though we couldn't let word of this get to the castle - I'm sure the prince would have my head for such."

Assured that the brunet would be keeping his name Riku carefully shifted back, laying down on the carpet as he had been, eyes shutting. /_Behead a boy, for using my name for a pet?/ _Brows twitching in a mockery of a frown Riku didn't stir when he felt the other move near him, footsteps padding away shortly after. /_That is quite likely, actually./_

The thought was… disturbing. That someone would demand the head of another for using their name - heck, that he -_knew-_ he would, had he been his old self - made an indescribable feeling curl up in his gut.

"I'm going to get some wood, Riku," Sora said, the wolf's ears twitching toward the sound of his voice and sharp eyes sliding open. "Back in a bit."

Watching the other leave Riku stared after the closed door for a while before closing his eyes again. /_The chill is setting in,/_ he thought, unnoticing of the fur-thick tail flicking absently. /_Winter is nearly upon us./_

_/You were a cruel one,/_ his subconscious whispered. /_Never giving thought to those around you. What would have happened, had you stumbled upon an injured wolf?/_

Riku was grimly sure of the fate of the creature; he had no respect for anyone and barely any for his own father so why would he take some mangy beast under his wing?

Left alone with his thoughts Riku reflected on his life and way he treated the people around him, as well as the way he was treated in turn. How many had suffered due to his selfishness?

When Sora returned some time later with arms laden with firewood the great wolf was in much the same position he was in when the brunet left, head resting between his paws with his eyes closed. Taking it as the creature being asleep Sora set the supplies down, locking up behind him and going about his duties as quietly as possible. Little did he know of the turmoil brewing in the injured animal resting on his floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Whoo! Chapter 2, as promised ^_^ I was hoping to have the last chapter finished by now... hopefully that will get on before the next update is due! Hehehe.. heh...

* * *

><p>It was another two weeks before Sora deemed the leg fully healed and mended, removing the bandages for the last time. "You did it!" The beaming brunet reminded Riku of seeing the children of the court's faces on Christmas, after they had opened their gifts. "I'm so glad you're all better! We're going to celebrate with a special dinner!"<p>

Though the leg was a weak from being favored for so long Riku followed the brunet around as he set to work, chattering as usual through his chores. Riku even went with Sora into the woods to hunt, treading as quietly as he could and watching the small but solid male's technique. Though Riku had been going on hunting trips for well on a year the former prince had to admit that chasing down a deer after it had been injured by his party was nothing like true hunting.

The first few attempts had ended poorly; Riku, with his light coloring, was like a beacon through the dim forest and alerted the boar and deer they'd come across almost immediately.

"Stay low," Sora murmured when a bushy tailed rabbit scampered quickly away after a fallen twig was snapped under a large paw. "You have to keep in the cover and watch where you step." Sora paused, shaking his head before moving on. "Not like you understand what I'm saying anyway. Really, how did a big guy like you survive so long on your own?"

Giving himself a mental kick Riku did his best to follow the boy's orders, getting a better feel for where his back and front legs were in comparison and avoiding the more noisy foliage. In an hour's time Sora had found and slain a boar, dragging it back to the cabin after using the cloth brought from the room and some branches to roll the creature onto to drag back.

In the days that followed Riku focused his attention on watching Sora as he hunted and listening to the brunet boy's instruction whenever he would give it. It took more than a little mental encouragement but the will to impress his hunting partner grew strong and, on the fifth day of hunting with the brunet, the prince turned wolf bolted out of their bushy cover and took down a munching doe before she could even react.

That night's dinner tasted especially delicious though Sora's beaming smile, constant pets and praise for a great hunt could have helped with that.

* * *

><p>"They've been setting more traps out," Sora said with a frown as he scooped up a rock to drop on a third bear trap of their walk. "I guess there's been more of a problem with bears. Can you smell any, Riku?"<p>

Tilting his head towards the brunet automatically at his name Riku quickly turned his attention back to where he was walking. He now knew the smell of the metal traps and hunters that put them out which made helping Sora find them easier but he still liked to see where he was going.

"Hm, I'll take that as a no," Sora said with a huff of a laugh. "Well, I guess with considering how poorly you hunted it's a good thing you didn't come across a bear before hand. You would have been a good dinner for it!"

Huffing in response Riku continued on. They had long since fallen into a comfortable companionship and the former prince found himself to be quite fond of the energetic, bright eyed boy. He often thought that life back at the palace wouldn't have been nearly as boring if Sora were among the children of the court when he was growing up.

"Either way, I'm glad that we've gotten to these before- before-" A sudden intake of air followed by a loud sneeze snapped Riku to attention, watching as Sora sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Ugh, I hate sneezing. Must have stepped on some wildflowers." As if sensing the doubtful look of the wolf beside him Sora looked down at his companion, offering a cheeky grin. "Hey, don't give me that look! We've still got at least an hour around until we can head back."

If he could have Riku would have frowned at the brunet but instead continued to trod on as Sora set moving again, figuring the slight outburst to be nothing big. It was a half hour later. when the brunet called for a rest, pressing a palm against the rough bark of a tree and panting lightly that the nagging worry begun to nip at Riku's heels..

"Must have been more tired than I thought," Sora panted, cheeks flushed as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't worry, we'll get moving in a minute. I'm just… dizzy…"

_/Just dizzy? I doubt that!/_ Riku had only been ill once in his life when he was very young but he had seen it many times in other people; mainly villagers come out to see the king's procession, standing a safe distance away. If the shortness of breath, flushed skin and glazed look in the brunet's eyes said anything, it told the former prince that all was not well.

The affirmation came just moments later when Sora pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning against. "Alright," he breathed, using the back of a hand to wipe at his forehead. "Let's-"

Because he had been focused on the brunet Riku was able to react quickly, darting to Sora's left side as the brunet swayed. An arm clung to Riku's neck as Sora went nearly to his knees, panting just as bad as when they had first stopped. /_Of all the stupid things- why didn't he say he wasn't feeling well?/ _Riku had no time to wonder why he was so concerned with the boy, instead focusing on keeping enough of Sora's weight on himself so that the other did not slip to the ground.

"S-sorry boy," Sora panted, beads of sweat starting to break out across his skin. "Maybe- we should head back."

_/You think?/ _Moving carefully Riku turned them in the right direction, half-walking and half-dragging the semi-conscious boy back to the cabin. By the time they made it to the clearing Sora was fully on his back, slung over sideways and being carried slowly to the front door.

With a hard bump of his head Riku managed to get the door open, huffing in relief that they'd made it. Rather than trying to get Sora onto the bed the former prince walked over to his own make-shift resting place, laying down and shaking slightly to slide Sora onto the soft bedding. A low groan reached sensitive ears and sharp green eyes were fixed on the ill male, watching as Sora curled up on his side and shivered.

"S-s-s-s-s'cold…"

Head turning towards the open door Riku made a quick decision; trotting over the heavy wooden door was pushed closed before he heaved his upper body up to knock the wooden latch into place. A quick trot over to Sora revealed the brunet, still sweating and shivering on his side. The blue eyes were hidden from view, dry lips parted slightly as he gasped for breath.

For a moment, frustration and despair clawed at the wolf's chest. /_How am I supposed to take care of you when I don't even have hands?/_ Were Sora aware enough to hear the low growl coming from his companion it might have been a cause for some alarm.

_/Oh, stop it! This is not the time to pity myself!/_ With a sharp shake to his head Riku moved around the prone boy, grasping the wool blanket off of Sora's bed with his teeth and dragging it over. It took some adjusting but soon he had the brunet covered, going back for the down-stuffed pillow to bring to boy.

It was a difficult stunt, wiggling his nose under the brunet's neck and lifting enough to drag the pillow somewhat underneath but once done it was easily positioned afterwards. With all done that he could do for Sora for the moment Riku moved around to Sora's back, being careful not to lay on the blanket covering the brunet as he laid down, tucking close against the shivering boy and watching with the intensity of a hawk with her chicks.

* * *

><p>It was three days of carefully digging up veggies from the garden to wash in the stream, dragging the water pail in and out with his teeth and hunting for his own food before Sora's fever broke. The brunet had gotten worse before he got better and Riku went from covering the boy with both the blanket and himself and dragging the heavy wool off and using a rag to dip in the cool stream water to wipe at Sora's face.<p>

Riku had been coming through the clearing in from a hunt when a surprising but hopeful sight greeted him; Sora, leaning against a tree shakily as he relieved himself. The brunet had hardly had the energy to lift his head and chew, let alone walk. Trotting over once Sora was done the large wolf nudged the brunet's hip lightly, earning a look from almost clear blue eyes.

"Hey boy," a dry voice greeted, slight smile pulling at his lips. "You've been taking care of me, haven't you?"

Seeing as he couldn't answer Riku just nudge him again, in the direction of the house. Though Sora was up and about the former prince knew he was far from well.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving," Sora murmured, giving the wolf a light pat and shaky laugh. "I've already cleaned everything inside."

It was in the days leading up to Sora's full recovery that Riku made a shocking discovery about himself.

He was in love.

Somehow, from the time that Sora had taken him in, taking care of him and showing Riku the ways to hunt to the peaceful time together and through Sora's illness, the former prince had fallen for the boy. Maybe it was the bright, honest blue of his eyes, or perhaps the heartbreaking sweetness of his smile or the clear, pure sound of his laughter. As he thought about it Riku knew that it wasn't just one of those factors but all the little things that made _-Sora-_, all wrapped into a beautifully vibrant package.

Riku begun to watch the other more closely ever since his illness, for more than one reason. The constant, heavy stare of the large silver wolf didn't seem to bother Sora; he look at Riku as both a guardian and a friend. The bedding that made up the wolf's resting pallet was moved beside Sora's bed so that as they both settled in the brunet could run work-calloused fingers in light scratches between Riku's ears.

_/If I never become human again,/_ the prince thought one night, eyes closed and feeling as Sora's petting fingers grew slower and slower in the motion. _/I would be content to stay by his side…/_

Riku drifted off, dreaming for the first time in a long time playing with the children of the court with the addiction of a small brunet with honest blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Whoooooooo! The snow has finally melted!" Sora, standing in the open doorway of his cabin in naught but his sleeping wear was grinning like a fool, arms thrown wide as he took in the clearing. The winter had been bitterly cold with the pair of them being snowed in for nigh on a week at one point. Though they had fended well with the smoked meat and root veggies dug up and brought in beforehand for just such an occasion both Riku and Sora had nearly gone mad with Cabin Fever, pacing the four walls of the cabin like creatures crazed.<p>

Even after most of the snow had gone winter was reluctant in letting its icy grip loosen, leaving large gatherings of snow and a thin layer of ice over the stream until nearly three weeks into spring. The grass was the first to spring up at the first bit of warmth but now there were wildflowers slowly making an apperance, dandelions and buttercups dotting the transforming land.

Closing the door Sora shivered (though it was mostly from excitement), eyes especially bright as he beamed at the apparently amused wolf. "Ready for a walk?"

After changing and eating their fill of the rations Sora packed a good portion of smoked meat before the two set out on their way. Both were hoping to spy a rabbit or even better, a doe taking advantage of the warming weather to have a good lunch.

"Oh man, I could go for a buck- no no, TWO bucks! Fresh meat, fresh meat-"

Riku was content trotting beside Sora in the damp earth, listening with one ear to the brunet's ramblings while keeping the other out for prey. There were sounds all around the forest, though it wasn't likely that Sora could pick up on the subtle ones - mice darting through damp bushes; a bird above, fidgeting in its nest; the distant sound of the running water. Riku was on the lookout for something they could work with. Something big.

Then, suddenly, the sound stopped.

"-feast! We should almost be at our hunting ground, Riku." While Sora had continued on the large, silver wolf had frozen, ears flicking one way then the other on a look out for what could have caused the sudden change. He was used to creatures growing quiet whenever he and Sora drew near or the wind carried their scent but the absolute, breath-holding silence was different. It set Riku's nerves on edge. The wind, which had been at their back during their walk, shifted to blow south-west.

_/What IS that smell?/_

"Riku?" Having finally noticed his lack of companion Sora turned, dropping a fist to his hip and cocking a head at the seemingly frozen wolf. "Helloooo? Sora to Riku! Have you been enchanted by forest fairies?" the brunet joked, trying to puzzle the wolf eight or so meters from where he stood. "Hey, if you just plan on standing here all morning then we'll never catch-"

"_RRRRRRRROAR!"_

Every hair standing up on his arms and legs Sora spun around, eyes widening in shock and horror. Coming out from a cluster of huckleberry bushes was a large black bear, obviously just out of hibernation from its thin body. It was too late that Sora realized he stumbled upon the beast's searching for food and that he would be a far more fulfilling meal, face going pale as a brown muzzle drew back to reveal twin rows of sharp teeth.

"Shit!" Stumbling backwards Sora fumbled for his dagger, cursing himself. _/Stupid! Careless! Come on-/_

Left foot falling into a rabbit tunnel Sora cried out as he fell backwards, the just obtained dagger flying to the side as he tried for balance. The resulting jolt to his rear was the least of his concerns as the bear begun to charge forward, roaring. _/I'm dead./_

It was then a bolt of silver darted before him.

"Riku?"

If the wolf heard him Sora would have been amazed; though the bear had paused in its charge at the apperance of a decidedly powerful enemy the large silver wolf was growling, the earth beneath Sora vibrating with the sound. The canine stood not a foot before the prone brunet, back ridged, fur standing on end. _/Riku, he's - he's protecting me./_

_/Stay. AWAY!/_ Riku had no time to fear for himself or marvel at the ominous sound vibrating from his chest, only to act. When the bear had first come through the brush he froze more out of shock then anything, a light seeming to go off in his mind and going _'Aha! So THAT'S what that smell is!'_ It didn't take long to realize that Sora would be made into the bear's breakfast if left be- and Riku wasn't about to let things pan out that way.

Teeth bared Riku took a step forward though he wanted to stand over Sora, to protect the brunet from every possible angle. While he didn't know black bears for staying to fight their hunger lead to desperation at times and the creature stood - a good three meters tall - letting out a roar that made Riku's flattened ears sting. Dropping down to all fours, the bear charged.

Riku leaped.

"Riku!" Sora stared in dismay as the lumbering bear and large wolf clashed, roars and growls unable to cover the sound of snapping jaws and upturned earth. Pulling his foot from the hole he had stepped in Sora scuttled backwards, the mild twinge of his ankle ignored for the moment as he put some space between he and the fighting beasts. His dagger was out of reach but that didn't matter much; he had no way of getting a clear shot in at the bear. As it stood Riku's fur was growing disturbingly red, stains springing up from where frying pan sized paws struck him.

"Come on, Riku, come on…"

The pair fell apart, Riku leaping away and spinning to face his foe. The bear's thick matting of fur made finding sensitive areas difficult but Riku had one goal in mind. The chance came when the bear reared up on its hind legs, another earth-shaking bellow making every creature in the forest tremble.

_/Now!/_

Darting forward Riku lunged, aiming for the bear's exposed neck. Powerful jaws snapping closed on its target Riku clung on, ignoring the thick liquid slowly filling his mouth and the cries of distress coming from the creature. The bear clawed at his sides and back, his own fur doing little in keeping his body protected from the sharp instruments but he refused to let go, shaking his head from side to side with his jaws still firmly attached. The pain begun to fade into a heavy, yet tolerable throbbing, even that eventually fading away into a blissful numbness. Moments later Riku felt the world shifting before he was falling forward, jolting as he fell against the bear's stomach. Even so, he did not let go.

"_Riku… Riku…_ RIKU!"

Dimly aware of someone calling his name Riku forced lead-heavy lids open, trying to find the source of the sound. His throat felt dry but his mouth tasted obscene, like when he was a child and had his first sip of wine. The world on the other side of his eyelids was too bright, trees looking like glowing pillars closing in on him. There was a figure blocking the trees, then, green cloth and tan skin and wild brown hair surrounding the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. _/Sora…/_

The boy was crying. Riku could not understand why; he did not look to be injured in any way he could see. It wasn't until a trembling hand reached out to rest gently, so gently on his head, that Riku realized that the tears weren't for the boy - they were for him.

_/Funny. I thought that it would be just my father who would cry at my death…/_

The brunet was speaking, the words coming to Riku much slower than they were being said and even then it took a while for their meaning to sink in.

"-Be okay, right? Y-you're a good boy, Riku. A g-g-g-good b-b-boy…"

_\Have you done all, My Child?\_

The soft, feminine voice did not come as an oddity to Riku. She would be his Grim Reaper, the angel assigned the task of taking his soul away._ /What of Sora? Will he be well?/ _If he had not been drifting on the verge of death Riku might have been able to better 'hear' the smile in the next question.

_\Does he mean much to you?\_

_/Yes./_ The reply came without hesitation, without question. _/He means everything to me./_

There was a silence that could have lasted seconds or decades that followed. Riku had no way of telling passing time and no feeling of urgency for which to ponder it.

_\He will be fine,\_ the voice promised quietly and Riku felt suddenly warm and very, very sleepy. _\Rest now, My Child. You have done well.\_

With a final, trembling breath the wolf left it out in a gurgling _-whoosh-_ and lay still.

* * *

><p>Sora sat crouched over the two still forms before him for what could have been years, tears streaming down his face in waves. The heavy, almost relieved sigh that had been Riku's final breath sent him into another onslaught of anguish, the brunet burying his face in the bloodstained fur as he poured his heart out. It was ages before his tears dried on his cheeks, body throbbing from their various aches.<p>

_/We should… go./_ He wasn't about to leave the beautiful creature there with its foe, open to the elements and carnivores of the forest. As if a puppet pulled by an unseen master Sora set about building a sling, setting the prone wolf carefully onto it before heading back trough the woods and to the home he had shared with the creature for the last nine months.

Once to the clearing with his home in sight Sora went not for the hut but for the stream nearby. Setting down his burden the brunet set about carefully washing the bloodstains from darkened fur, hands trembling only slightly as he coaxed the mostly dry fluid from the wolf's form. He stuck with the task determinedly, washing away both bear and wolf blood until the coat gleamed once more then headed for his small home, the four walls seeming exceedingly lonely with him as the only occupant once more.

Though the sun indicated it was a few hours past noon Sora was exhausted from the day's events. Placing Riku on what had once been his bedding Sora stripped off his dirty clothes, dropping them in a heap in the middle of the floor before crawling into bed in just a pair of worn cotton shorts. Tucking up under the blankets he lay still for a long moment before a warm, tanned hand reached down to stroke the damp fur between Riku's ears.

"Goodnight, Riku," Sora whispered, throat tight and dry as he closed his eyes. Apparently there were still some tears left and he wept quietly for the loss of his only friend before drifting off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> It gets better, promise! As always, reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** So, I lied.

For one, I didn't get this chapter up in time for you east coast people for it to still be Sunday! *headdesk* Today (as with being on the west coast it's still Sunday for me) we had Thanksgiving Dinner and the week has been MAD (though it didn't help with me using the non-busy first half of the week sitting on my arse).

For two, I said that this would be the last chapter and it is not. While I _could_ have pushed on to finish it up this chapter is already longer than the first two and that's before the grand finish. I apologize in advance if this drags a bit; the beginning started out strong but then it got harder as it got to stuff that needed to be touched on but was _tedious_.

**Warnings:** Um. Nakie?

* * *

><p><em>Warm…/_

The feeling could only be described as being wrapped in a cocoon of love. It started at his scalp, sensation tingling before traveling slowly down over his forehead, ears, nose. As the tingling reached his lips it begun to move faster, coating his neck and shoulders, chest, abdomen and hips. Before long he was covered from head to toe in the sensation and as quickly as it had come it faded, leaving a feeling of satisfaction and peace in its wake.

'_Arise, young prince.'_

Riku opened his eyes.

Rather than the intensely sharp focus he had been expecting the prince found his eyes to be strangely dull, shapes and objects blurred in the darkness. Pushing himself upright it took him another moment to figure out why the motion felt strange, unnatural.

He had legs.

_Legs!_

Gasping in shock Riku looked down at himself, unbelieving of what he saw. Rather than a thick coat of silver fur pale arms met his view, as well as his own fit stomach and bare thighs. The nakedness was not new to him but without the coat of fur for protection goosebumps begun to break out across his skin, a shiver running through him.

"I'm human again," he whispered in awe, voice horse from disuse.

_/Sora-/_ Looking around he realized that the brunet must have taken him back to the cabin. Why Sora had seen fit to lug around what must have been a ridiculously heavy burden compared to his slight body was only partially known and Riku turned his eyes to the form hidden under piles of blankets.

With hardly a thought to it the prince rose shakily on two legs before drawing the covers back. Sora was curled towards the wall, having rolled over sometime in his sleep and left enough space for the prince to slide in behind him. Covering himself gratefully under the heavy material Riku wrapped an arm around the sleeping brunet's waist, careful so as not to jostle him out of sleep.

Scooting until the front of his body was curled against Sora's back Riku rested his head on the freed part of the brunet's pillow, sighing as he closed his eyes. _/How I've longed for this./_ Thus snuggled against the male he had grown to love Riku listened to the brunet's quiet breathing before drifting off himself, happy and more content then he could ever recall feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Warm…/_

Sora couldn't remember feeling so content in his life. He felt as he had when he was little, wrapped snuggly in his mother's embrace, his father smiling at the two of them. Back when they were alive… when he was happy.

It wasn't until there was a quiet sigh followed by a tightening around his waist that Sora awoke with a jolt, realizing that the warmth was from _someone else._

"Eek!" Flailing wildly to break from the grip Sora spun around, legs tangling in the blankets as he turned to face his attacker. Rather than the giant, crazed bear of a man he had been expecting Sora eyes fell upon a pale, silver-haired male. Aqua green eyes blinked at him and the figure yawned and stretched lazily, as if waking up from sleep.

"Good morning."

The smooth, deep voice sent a thrill through Sora that he ignored, clutching the blankets closer to him as if to use as a shield. "W-who are you? Why are you here-" Taking in the bare torso blue eyes slid down to what the blankets had uncovered, eyes snapping back to the intruder's face as his own went radish red. "Why are you _naked?_"

The pale stranger shifted and Sora tried to shift backwards but he was already as close to the wall as he could, shoulder bumping the other wall as his chance for escape narrowed. The male didn't move forward, though; only sat up, crossing his legs and he was _not_ going to look. "Sora, it's me."

"How do you know my name?" _/Oh Light, is he some kind of- has he been watching me? Was he sent by someone to do me in o-or-/_ Thoughts racing a thousand miles a minute Sora cringed away when a hand rose towards him, shutting his eyes tightly. Rather than the strike he had been expecting smooth fingertips ghosted over his cheek, sliding along tanned skin before cupping. Its partner joined the first and Sora cracked an eye open only to have his breath hitch.

The stranger was watching him, intense green eyes so familiar yet not. The expression on his face was close to reverence and Sora was afraid to move, afraid to _breathe_ though not for the same reasons that he had been upon first waking.

"Sora," he said quietly and the brunet watched the play of emotion on the stranger's face, fascinated. "You have taken care of a beast for the last nine months, left starving and injured in the woods. You treated it not as an animal but as a dear and close friend. My name," the stranger continued though part of Sora already knew even as the other part screamed _lies, lies!_ "Is Riku Milana Destadi, crowned prince of the Seven Kingdoms of Destiny."

_/I must be dreaming./_ It wasn't something that was supposed to happen in real life. It was something that happened in one of his old storybooks. The male's eyes were so open and eager and - all be dammed - _loving _that Sora almost couldn't find it in him to dispute him.

With a trembling hand Sora reached up, wrapping his fingers around the forearm of the other's left arm and pulling. The hand came away with some distress flickering in green eyes and Sora hesitantly pressed forward, peering around the silver-haired male to the makeshift bedding on the ground. As he thought the space where the wolf's body was empty, only an impression on the soft bedding indicating that anything had been there in the first place.

Sitting back Sora averted his gaze, licking at dry lips as he tried to think. After a moment blue eyes rose, meeting the stranger's. "Tell me."

There was just a moment's hesitance before the other went into his tale, starting with his privileged upbringing. He told stories of growing up and his mistreatment of servants, nobles and family alike, along with the way he had bitterly hated those who kissed up to him because of who he was. "I know now how lucky I was," the prince said quietly, a touch of color ghosting across his cheeks in shame. "Though at the time all I could see was the unfairness of it all."

The older male continued on, telling of the hunt and following events that had lead to his cursed state. Pausing only briefly Riku went on to talk of the afterwards, leading up to waking up in Sora's care.

"I assumed you had to be completely mad to take me in," the silver haired male said with a fond smile that made Sora blush to his toes. "Though I am glad. It sounds odd but I could smell your honesty; you _truly_ wished me well." The prince sent a mock glare Sora's way. "Though you are entirely too chipper at insane hours of the morning. I thought about dragging himself atop you to keep you from puttering around at the crack of dawn but my leg ached and by the time it was healed I had gotten used to your early-morning chatter."

_/Oh sweet Light, it IS him!/_ Sora's mind was thrust back to all the days he had spent together with what he assumed to be an incredibly intelligent animal. Evenings stroking the down-soft fur; afternoons whispering instructions to the intently listening creature; mornings spent strutting around in little more than his briefs for modestly and sometimes not even that. Dear Goddess, and the _names_! Had he really been considering naming the prince Fuzzy Lumpkins?

Swallowing hard Sora shifted, having untangled his legs from the blanket some time turning Riku's retelling and covered them both with the heavy material, leaving a hands span of space between them. Riku was silent, seemingly content to just… watch him quietly, those familiar green eyes softer than they could have managed while he was bound to a wolf's body.

"So," Sora started, the silence and intensity of the prince's gaze unnerving him. "What- what do you plan to do now?" After a pause he added quickly, "Your Highness?"

"Riku," the prince corrected, hand moving forward to brush chocolate brown locks away from Sora's forehead. "Just Riku, to you." There was a slight crease in his brow, though, considering the question. Nine months ago there wouldn't have been a need to ask; Riku would have demanded to be assisted to the castle at once. However, much had changed within him since then.

The hand brushing at thick locks curved around until the flat of his palm cupped Sora's cheek, thumb stroking the underside of the brunet's lower lip. "I do not care where I end up," he replied honestly. "So long as I have you by my side."

Flushing at the statement Sora's own hand reached up slowly, lightly resting over the prince's palm. If only he knew what spilling all of his deepest, darkest secrets to a rescued beast would bring… "You've a duty to the kingdom, You- Riku," he corrected, blush darkening at being so familiar. Why was it so different saying a name he called a hundred times past when the owner's form had changed? "And I am sure that your father mourns for you."

Though Riku wanted nothing more than to stay with Sora as they were for years to come he knew the other was right. There was also the fact of the matter that Sora might not _want_ Riku there; though Riku knew of his interests due to some blushing confessions while as a wolf that did not mean that the brunet (who in the beginnings of fall had had his seventeenth cycle) was interested in him.

Licking his lips Riku entwined their fingers together, squeezing as he sought Sora's gaze once again. "Then I suppose I have one thing to ask. Will you accompany me to the castle and stay by my side, to share a future together?"

Sora balked, eyes going wide. "Will-?" _/He's… serious. The crowned prince wants… me…/_

It was a difficult fact to grasp. Riku must have taken his silence for leaning towards rejection as he sat up, leaning over the brunet with earnest, determined green eyes.

"I care not that you have no noble blood in you," he said quickly, the fingers entwined in his own clutching. "I can teach you to read, and write, and anything else you'd like. I plan to try to do as my father and rule justly but I know that with you by my side there is no way that I shall fail. I have gotten to know you better than I know myself." The intensity lessened then, a softness entering Riku's features that made the Sora's heart clench almost painfully. "And I love you more than anyone in the world."

_/I love you, I love you-/_ The words echoed in Sora's mind and he would have reeled had he not been partially on his back already, staring up at the prince. The other seemed to be waiting with baited breath and Sora realized that he held the male's entire world as of that moment. It was a terrifying thought.

Swallowing hard Sora licked his own lips - a motion that caused green eyes to flicker downward and his own pulse to hitch curiously - giving himself a moment to try and steady himself, shifting to sit up as well. Riku did not move back, leaving Sora with his back pressed against the wall and face hovering mere inches from his own.

"I think…" Swallowing once more Sora tried again, voice a bit stronger. "I think that if I could get to know you more like this that I would like that very much."

The swell of relief and happiness that washed over the prince seemed ready to knock him down. Riku held where he was, however, nearly losing himself in those soulful blue eyes. "May I kiss you?" The prince had begun slowly closing the distance between them without truly noticing and the question sent warm breath ghosting over Sora's lips, a shiver running down the brunet's spine.

_/K-kiss? He wants to KISS me?/_ Though his heart seem to suddenly want to slam free of his chest Sora felt his body responding, propelling him towards those pale, peach-colored lips. There was the slightest of nods and then green eyes and pale skin blurred as their lips pressed together, two sets of eyes sliding slowly close.

Sora didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't the warm, slightly moist and entirely _electric_ feeling that seemed to zip from where their lips touched to every nerve in his body. Considering the way Riku's breath hitched minutely the brunet assumed that Riku must have felt something similar. He could feel the taller male shifting and soon an arm was wrapped around his waist, the other hand burying itself into thick brown hair near the base of Sora's neck.

Then Riku tilted his head, slanting their lips together.

_/Oh…/_ It was even better than before and Sora didn't notice when his own hands moved, reaching out to cling to something and coming into contact with the bare skin of Riku's sides. The touch sent a shudder through the pale male and then his lips were parting, taking Sora's pouty lower lip between them to tease lightly with his teeth and the tip of a tongue. At the gasp greeted by the electric sensation Riku turned his attention to plundering the damp, warm heat of the brunet's mouth.

Sora's head was spinning. He felt as if he were drowning and flying all at once, his own tongue coaxed after a few brief strokes into sliding against Riku's own. A quiet groan and soft moan was shared between them and the brunet realized with shock that one of the sounds had come from _him_, though he couldn't have said which for the life of him. The gentle suction on his tongue and the rubbing fingers at his scalp were quickly causing his body to practically tremble with _need_ and it was with a firmer thrust of Riku's probing tongue that Sora moaned, turning his head quickly away to break the kiss with a gasp.

They were both panting, catching their breath while still holding on to one another. Riku's fingers had not stopped with their light scratching and goosebumps danced over Sora's skin, each brush seeming to make heat rush faster through his veins.

"Well," Sora croaked then cleared his throat, trying again. "Well, I- most certainly think that your affection is true." Realizing that he was clinging to the other like a lifeline Sora willed his hands to relax, though he could not pull fully away from the warm skin under his fingertips. "When did you wish to leave?"

Riku looked as if all he wanted to do was lean forward and claim his lips again, those green eyes opening lazily and watching Sora with darkened depths and tan hands moved to press to Riku's chest, not quite pushing him away. Hell, even if Riku did move to claim his lips again Sora doubted he would have the will enough to stop him. "As soon as possible." Sora swallowed, the deepened tone sending heat curling in his gut. "The longer we are here the less will I will have to leave. Are you certain that you will not regret leaving your family home?"

He couldn't help it; Sora leaned forward to press a kiss to Riku's lips, soft and sweet and barely touching. If the man before him truly was the crown prince then Sora knew he had changed much from the spoilt, cruel brat who's antics had even reached the furthest corners of the kingdom.

"It is just a home," Sora replied, that growingly familiar swell filling his chest at the sight of the other flushed and dazed. "To be honest its walls reminded me more of tragedy than of happiness. It may do well to leave it behind." Even if it was only temporarily.

At that Riku nodded. "Very well, then. We should pack and take weapons with us for the journey. Though It took me perhaps three or so days to reach here I am not certain as to how long such a journey would be on foot." On two feet, anyway. A dazed, hungry wolf was bound to be able to cover at least a bit more distance than a person.

To his surprise Sora actually laughed- not his full-on, pleased to his toes laugh but a light one that brought a familiar sparkle to his eyes. "What did you do, walk in circles?" At Riku's blank look Sora shook his head. "If you follow the king's road the castle is perhaps a three and a quarter day walk on foot." The laughter died down as a fond smile pulled at his lips. "You are hopeless on your own."

The soft words weren't annoyed or truly teasing and Riku felt his cheeks warm even more, shrugging a shoulder. "I had never truly been out on my own before. It is likely I was turned around after getting sick and doubled back." He drew his hands away from the temptingly warm skin then, pausing. "Before we go- would you happen to have anything I could wear?"

After much blushing (with Sora most definitely NOT looking over all the exposed, pale skin), fumbling, searching and packing the pair set off, Sora with a sack and bow slung over his shoulder and Riku with a makeshift pack of tied cloth and rope, as well as Sora's dagger tucked in its scabbard into his waistband. Though Riku was better with a bow than such a close range weapon he trusted Sora to slay anything that should cross their path before it could pose a threat; he had seen the brunet's archery first hand and Riku's ability to hit a stationary target in calm settings was outweighed by Sora's ability to hit birds mid-flight seconds after drawing his bow.

Rather than going to the road Sora suggested walking along side of it, though sheltered by the woods. Though patrolled by the king's men there was still a higher chance of getting attacked by bandits despite the two of them looking like nothing more than woodsmen.

"Better safe than sorry!" The brunet said with a cheeky grin and Riku easily agreed.

On the first day of travel Sora's chatter filled the air, Riku walking along silently much as he had done for months on end. It was a familiar pattern though rather than Sora just talking to fill the need to have someone listening, he was teaching Riku the ways of the woods; things that his mentors had tried to teach to him but he had fought tooth and nail on, declaring that as the crowned prince he would not need to know how to tell time or direction or foresee foul weather as he would have men with him to determine such.

Riku learned the hidden secrets of the woods, including trees with sweet sap that was delicious on their packaged crackers and the healing properties of a thick-leaved plant, oozing whitish sap when cut into. He watched as Sora pointed out the different fruit trees as well as poisonous bushes and vines, blue eyes alert and ever present walking stick poking at the ground before him. At one point Sora stepped so quickly in front of Riku that the taller male collided into him, nearly falling over the brunet but managing to gain balance for himself as well as steady the shorter male. "Sora?"

Taking a few steps forward Sora crouched, picking up a brown and black snake no more than a foot and a half long. "You almost stepped on it," he said sheepishly before walking over to a tree to place it by. The creature, having wrapped itself around the brunet's arm turned to flick a forked tongue at him before taking its leave, slid lazily up the tree. "I don't recommend grabbing any snake you see but that was a constrictor. We're too big for it to eat so I figured it was fine."

"I'm sure you're not big enough for it not to bite," Riku pointed out with an arched brow even as his heart swelled. Sora just couldn't seem to resist rescuing things.

"Tee, probably," the brunet said with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. "I figure after rescuing a wild wolf making sure a baby boa didn't get stepped on was low on my list of 'idiot things Sora's done so far.'

Laughing at that the two continued on again, Riku thanking the Goddess that he was lucky enough to be found by Sora.

Night fell quickly in the forest and Sora suggested moving far enough away from the king's road to build a fire. After finding an appropriate site Riku collected the driest wood he could find while Sora set up camp. In an hour's time an old canvas tent was set up and a modest fire burning, enough to cook the rabbit that Sora caught along with some surviving carrots and potatoes in a small pot.

The ending of dinner and putting up of supplies lead to the first awkward moments since leaving the cabin, Sora shifting from foot to foot. "Well, the tent, it's rather small but it's the only one I had- I, um, hope you don't…" Sora trailed off as he watched Riku eye him with an intensity that was familiar yet shocking. Aquamarine eyes darkened to almost a forest green, causing Sora's heart to nearly leap into his throat.

"No. I do not mind at all," the prince responded and suddenly Sora wasn't feeling all that tired anymore.

"Um- good! Great. Really- really great." The brunet hands fluttered as his face flamed, quickly turning away to crawl into what was supposed to be a tent fit for a single body. Taking off his footwear to place just inside at a corner of the tent Sora was just adjusting the sheet and heavy carpet-turned-blanket when the tent's flap flipped open, Riku's outline and silver hair illuminated in the moonlight before flap flipped shut.

Sora wasn't sure if he would hear a charging bear over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears, feeling the covering shift underneath him as Riku crawled up alongside the brunet. Heat seemed to roll off of the taller male in waves and Sora knew what Riku was doing before the arm even settled around his waist, drawing him flush against the prince.

"R-Riku-"

"Just a kiss," a soft voice murmured in reply, deep and melodic in a way that had Sora's stomach twisting. "I shall not push you, love."

Those quiet words put Sora at ease even as he felt Riku drawing closer, giving a slight nod even as his head tilted back to meet the prince's lips for the second time.

Warmth eased into the brunet from every point Riku's body touched him, from the soft lips pressed against his own to the solid press of the other male's hand at his lower back. A leg shifted to press between Sora's knees and he sighed, welcoming the moist press of a hot tongue, Sora's own hands ghosting over Riku's form. _/I'm kissing a prince./_ The thought came unbidden and laughter tried to follow, Sora huffing against Riku's lips. _/I'm kissing THE crowned prince, who I've been unintentionally caring for, for the last year./_

The quiet bite of teeth against his lower lip followed by muted suction drove the giggles away, pulling a gasps from the brunet instead. Then it was all hot tongues and pressing lips and nipping teeth, each suck and stroke bringing Sora closer to losing his sanity.

When Riku groaned and pushed the brunet onto his back, Sora realized that they might be going a _bit_ further than 'just a kiss.' Turning his head to break the chain of mind-numbing kisses, breath coming in ragged pants. "Rik-ngh!" With the taller male pressed stomach to ankles above him the sudden weight put sinfully delicious pressure against his hardened groin, Sora's mind going blank as Riku rolled their hips together. "Oh Goddess- Ri- Riku, wait, h-hold!"

The prince did pause, palms pressed flat on either side of Sora's head. The slivers of light peeking through the tent's flap did little for lighting the interior but Sora didn't need them to see the green eyes above him, nearly glowing with lust so intense he shivered. _/So similar, yet not./_

Sora watched as Riku struggled to get a hold of himself, the only sound between them being the harsh drag of air in and out of their lungs. Slowly he watched as Riku's breathing calmed and when the older male leaned down to press his lips against the brunet's it was with a simmer of heat underneath as opposed to burning inferno from earlier.

They spent some minutes longer exploring with their mouths, Sora allowing work-roughened hands to glide lightly over the lean body above him. Eventually their lips parted, Riku draping himself half over the smaller male who snuggling against him. It was as such that Sora drifted off into sleep, feeling more comforted than he had since being left on his own.

* * *

><p>The second day went rather much like the first, with Sora filling the air with chatter and laughter and Riku a solid presence beside him. The tips that he had gotten as a wolf for hunting couldn't be totally applied to his human form but much of it could, the pair moving in union with steps that hardly made a sound when on the hunt. There wasn't much luck so it was dried meat, wild grass and dandelion greens for dinner, half of the supply of dried bread and sap sweetened water for lunch.<p>

The night was cooler than the one before but it made no difference to the pair; between the heated kisses and burning palms sliding over bare skin Sora thought that he might combust. It was even more of a struggle to calm enough to settle down for the night and longer still for sleep to come to the brunet, Riku's fingers teasing at the skin at the dip at Sora's hip and making him painfully aware of the thinness of the material keeping the prince from touching bare skin.

On the third day of travel Riku broke the routine, speaking up for the first time since their first meeting after his transformation of home. Sora made a surprisingly good listener, walking quietly alongside of the taller male and shyly reaching out to take the prince's hand in his own after a while.

"To be honest I'm surprised my father didn't put me over his knee," Riku said with a graceful roll of his shoulders. "Though he rarely raised his voice to me, even when I threw the royal crown out one of the castle windows in a fit."

Sora gasped in shock and rather than the horrified look that Riku was expecting the brunet laughed, shaking his head. "I have to say that I have heard stories but I still cannot believe how much of a brat you were." The words had no bite to them and Sora simply looked amused, a smile playing on his lips and blue eyes gleaming. It wasn't until a dark brow rose at him that Riku realized he had been staring. "Or should I hide anything of value when you get in a mood?"

Riku silence the pearls of laughter with a kiss that stole the breath from their lungs.

As night drew near Riku insisted that they push through to the castle, which Sora agreed to after a touch of hesitation. The brunet had been quiet for most of the day and as the Night Goddess stretched out over the land the added silence of daytime creatures turning in added to the apparent gloom and Riku squeezed the warm palm tucked into his own. "Sora? Is something troubling you?"

Sora didn't speak up right away though he did reach up to tug anxiously at a hanging spike of chocolate brown. They had taken to walking much closer alongside the king's road, using the partially covered moon dotting the path with light as their guide. Taking a breath and letting it out in a huff the brunet kicked at a small stone in his path, teeth worrying at his lower lip.

"I am afraid," he admitted, so quietly that the words were almost lost in the rustle of the wind in the branches. "Of what the King will say of me. Surely he will not want his son dealing with such common-"

Bringing their entwined hands upward Riku pressed a kiss to tanned knuckles, lips brushing each one in turn. "My father will adore you for having taken such good care of me," Riku assured him, voice so confident that Sora couldn't find it in his heart to even attempt to argue against him. "Not that it matters to me. He shall take the both of us or turn us both away; I will not abandon you."

Somewhat reassured but still worried Sora willed himself to relax, at least enough to exchange some quiet words with Riku.

Sometime after drawing the heavy carpet from a pack to be used as a cloak to cover them both the dirt road begun to rise, signaling their nearness to the city gates. Glancing to one another they made their way onto the King's road, huddled close together under their protective covering with hands still entwined between them. A half league later they approached the guarded gates, a pair of foot soldiers standing to attention as they drew near.

"Halt!" The taller of the two called to them, a torch burning in hand. "What business do travelers have at this time of night?"

Sora nearly stepped back under the icy glare sent their way from the guard but Riku held firm, shaking his head to make the woolen material fall to his shoulders. There was some satisfaction in seeing the guard's jaw drop nearly to his knees while his partner choked and sputtered, having caught sight of the silver hair that only those of royal blood dawned. "I wish to see my father, the King," the prince stated as the soldiers snapped out of their shock somewhat to drop to one knee. "As well as entry for my guest."

"C-Crowned Prince Riku! Of course!" As both men clambered up to their feet and darted towards the gate Riku turned to Sora, who's hand he still held. The brunet managed a rather trembling smile before allowing himself to be tugged forward, nerves so frayed Sora felt as if he would be sick.

Part of the reason Riku had wanted to do a later entry was to avoid all the eyes that would have been on them upon their entry. Even so news of the crowned prince's return rippled through the ranks swiftly, the shutters of some homes and doors opening as curious citizens tried to catch ear and sight of the commotion. Borrowing a horse from one of the patrolling guards Riku helped Sora on before swinging on behind him, the pack having been handed off to one of their riders but the 'cloak' kept on.

"Hold on to it and trust me," the prince had murmured by Sora's ear before digging his heels into the beast's flanks, sending them sprinting down the middle of cobblestone streets and to the heart of the city where the castle stood.

The gates were open when they arrived, a soldier sent ahead to announce their arrival. Riku rode as far as they could without barreling through the halls of the castle on horseback and then slipped from under the warm covering and beast's back, holding his arms out for Sora when his feet touched the ground.

Sora did not wobble as Riku had expected though it was his first time being upon a horse. His blue eyes seemed especially luminous as he looked up at Riku - then his gaze shifted, fixing on something behind him. The prince turned his head to follow the gaze, heart leaping into his throat.

There, making his way down the steps in his night robes like a sleepwalker still in a dream, was his father. He had aged, Riku noticed with a twisting of guilt. The silver was streaked with white with the contrast like snow upon a new blade, lines seemingly brushed into the skin at the corners of the broad man's eyes and lips. _/As if he has been frowning. Or crying./_

"Riku?" Even the voice sounded older, weary. The eyes were still the gold fleck green similar to his own, fixed on the prince even as his servants fluttered about anxiously, worried should he misstep. "Is it truly you?"

A gentle brush of warm fingers against his arm gave Riku strength and he smiled even through the sting in his eyes, his own feet moving towards the shaken man. "Yes, Father."

The pair seemed to break then, instantly in each others arms with throats tight with emotion. The king clutched at Riku as if he thought he would disappear otherwise, harsh whispers of, "My son, my _son_," sobbed into Riku's hair.

Some minutes later father and son drew back, the king continuing to clutch at Riku's arms. "I prayed to the Goddess for you to have survived the attack," the older male said, a hand rising to touch Riku's face. "Where have you been? Were you taken? I was told that a wolf had you."

"It is a long story, Father," the prince replied, reaching up to take the hand at his cheek into his own to squeeze. "I would like to at least have Sora settled in for the night."

The king's gaze shifted away from his son for the first time then, falling upon the brunet covered in a dirty throw for warmth. "Sora? A friend of yours?"

Riku turned as well, motioning to the brunet who made his way up alongside Riku and bowed. "More than a friend," the prince said, smiling as Sora looked up with a near-panicked expression. "He saved my life."

That bit of news made the older man look upon the brunet with a new level of intensity and Sora did his best not to squirm, uncertain as to what he was allowed to do and not to when it came to addressing royalty.

"Thank you, my boy, for you have put an old man's heart at ease." Moments later a large, warm palm was clasping his own, a second joining it. "_Thank you_. Come, I shall see that you are tended to."

With that the king let Sora go, taking up his son's hand once again as they started into the castle. Sora hesitated until Riku looked away from his father to him, the warmth in green eyes still damp with unshed tears giving him more strength than the approval of the king himself. Sora followed, tired but looking forward to what the future had in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>Reviews are always loved! And the NEXT chapter should be the last one, with smut and everything... really!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN HOW LONG?

Needless to say this is way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay overdue. Anything from me is, actually ;; I've been starting and not finishing things but hopefully that THAT WILL COME TO AND END!

**Warnings**: Guy on guy action. If you don't like... wait, why have you even been reading this?

**Other**: I finished this literally today and am throwing it up RIGHT afterwards so there's bound to be a hundred-dozen mistakes. Hopefully now that it's done I can get around to re-reading or finding someone willing to edit it for me later.

Thank you to anyone who might actually have waited around for this! And whew what a wait D;

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Needless to say, it was a feast that no one was soon to forget.

Dish after dish of Riku's favorites, as well as the specialties of the time of year, were brought out in the grand dining hall for all the try. Roast pheasant, slices of ham, stuffed leaves of cabbage, roasted rutabagas and green beans, savory soups, mashed potatoes that melted like the butter that was placed with it, loafs of bread so soft that they deflated before getting cut into, loads of pies, sweet breads and meats from the kitchens and wine, mead and ale enough to put half the countryside in a drunken stupor for weeks on end. People poured in from the town, villagers and merchants and farmers alike, dining with the royals and nobles and knights in celebration of the prince's return. During the dinner Riku leaned over to Sora's side, who's blue eyes were wide and overwhelmed. "This isn't so much for me as it is for my Father," he insisted. "The people wouldn't have cared less if I had not returned to rule."

That struck Sora as heartbreakingly sad and he said so, to which Riku laughed quietly. "I was a brat, remember? No one save for my Father would have any kind memory of me," he murmured softly, reaching out under the table to take up and squeeze Sora's hand. "I do plan to change my old image, though. So enjoy the feast! It is not often that we have such a spread outside of Harvest."

And enjoy it he did. Sora couldn't say if he had ever seen so much food before even in his dreams. There were piles upon piles of dishes, from sweet to savory to tart to a soup that made his eyes water from the burn when he tried a sip. And there were people everywhere, from the elderly set at quieter tables to children running and laughing as they darted around servants with the village mutts, playing among themselves. It was all quite different from the quiet life that Sora was used to up in his cabin though with Riku by his side he more than enjoyed himself.

As the night lead on tables were pushed away and dishes taken to have room for entertainment. There was a group of bards who sang and musicians who played and dancers who danced. After several kegs of wine others were dancing, too, ladies with farmers and miners and a knight with a servant that happened to be within reach, squealing in surprise. Riku then got a look in his eye that reminded Sora of when he was a wolf and kicked snow into his face before being grabbed by the wrist, Riku drawing him quickly out onto the open floor. Flailing his free arm and sputtering Sora's cheeks went bright red as others took notice, the prince seeming to ignore the space being made around them on the impromptu dance floor. "Riku! Everyone's looking!"

"Let them look." The mild words were followed by a jerk of his hand and Sora sprawled into the solid chest, an arm wrapping snuggly around his waist a moment later. "You are mine," he murmured into the brunet's ear, warm breath making him shiver. "I don't mind if anyone else knows it. Do you?"

Sora swallowed, slowly shaking his head as Riku drew back to look at him. The darkly intense expression melted into something softer, warmer as the arm around his waist relaxed, the palm resting on his lower back rather than clutching him to the taller male. Riku's other hand shifted into Sora's palm, entwining their fingers together and they stood there, poised for just a moment before the bards kicked in again, string and wind instruments playing something soft and slow and almost as lulling as Riku's green eyes on his own.

The two of them danced, Riku with the ease of years of practice and Sora following a half-step behind, learning on the spot but fully trusting in his partner. They didn't notice when the people who filled the hall begun to go back to their own drinking or dancing or chatting. They didn't even see the king's eyes on them, his own surprised green going dark with understanding. It was only Riku, Sora and the soft sway of their bodies together, ebbing and flowing like the waves.

After their dance others begun to approach them, many cautiously though all with curiosity. Riku murmured who each person was as they approached if he knew them being lord or lady or minor noble and firmed the pressure of his palm to Sora's back (as he had never removed it after their dance) if it were some unknown peer. Either way he greeted them all the same; with polite smiles, quiet nods and answering most of the questions asked as well as asking some in return.

A glass of wine somehow ended up in Sora's hand, followed by a mug of ale once that was gone. After that the night begun to blur together into a mass of drinking, dancing and servants making their way quietly up to their side and adding more drink to their cups so that they were never empty. The festival was still going on by the time Sora's head drooped on Riku's shoulder and the beginnings of light was peering through the windows of the castle, showing it was nearly full light.

With a look around Riku found his father and gave Sora a quiet nudge, rousing him from his doze. "We will head in for the night," he murmured, leading the way over to the older male with the sleepy brunet in tow. Once before the king the man studied them both for a stern moment before reaching out to place a hand on Riku's shoulder to squeeze. The other went on Sora's, which startled the boy enough into waking up fully.

"Your chambers are ready," he said just over the music and laughter. Surprisingly there were many who still were in the full spirit of the party and unwilling to go home. "Sleep well, boys. I will see you when you rise."

"Thank you, Father," Riku intoned quietly before leading the way out, a hand staying as a guiding force at Sora's lower back the entire time.

With his mind muddled with drink Sora still noticed when Riku lead him to a room, entering and closing the door quietly behind them. It appeared to be a room for entertaining; a large, plush-looking set of lounges were set in it along with some small tables. Two sets of doors sat on either wall and Riku lead them to the left, which opened up into a dim bedroom.

"Riku…"

"We're here to sleep." The silver-haired prince gave a quiet, rather tired smile. "As much as I would love to take advantage of you the night has left me exhausted. Allow me the pleasure of holding you in my arms in a bed as we rest."

With that sort of request Sora really couldn't argue and the bed with its plush pillows and sinfully soft-looking mattress were far too tempting. So the pair stripped down into their smallclothes, slid under the blanket and sheets and snuggled against one another, arms wrapped around each other's waist with Sora's cheek pressed to Riku's chest. Despite his worry upon first entering he was asleep in moments to the sound of Riku's soft breathing and the steady beat of his heart, warmth soaking into his skin.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sora awoke to the most curious sensation. He was warm from head to toe with something slowly rubbing his stomach and side, stroking his skin in steady, soothing motions. The brunet sighed, turning his head towards the direction of the motion onto to have something soft and slightly sucking press against his lips. A smile curved his lips and Sora slowly opened his eyes, a hand scrubbing at sleep-tinged lashes as he begun to awaken more. "Good morning."

"A very good morning to you," Riku said quietly, a soft smile playing on his lips. The hand running over his skin continued stroking and Sora shivered, the warmth over him growing.. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm…" Even with his head throbbing slightly at the temples Sora was as happy as could be, turning to press a kiss to Riku's lips on his own accord. "I did. I'm kind of-" Riku brought a glass forward and Sora couldn't help a laugh, taking it and drinking most of the water in one swallow. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I thought that we could order some breakfast up today." He paused. "Or rather, lunch. It's well into the afternoon now."

"It's after _noon_?" Sora would have shot straight up to crawl out of bed if the larger male hadn't dropped onto him, their bare chests pressed together and pulling a grunt from the smaller male. "Riku, we were supposed to meet with the king! How could you let me sleep in?"

"He said to see him when we got up." Despite the squirming underneath him Riku remained in place, wrapping his arms around the other. "He stayed up well into the morning and is likely sleeping it off with most of the town by now. We'll see him before dinner."

With a sigh Sora stopped resisting, eyes falling shut again. "You're a terrible influence on me," he muttered even as sun-kissed arms rose to return the embrace. "I've never slept in past sunrise."

Any muttered complaints that he might have had afterwards were muffled by the slow, melting kiss that Riku gave, his tongue dipping and swirling in lazy strokes that had Sora breathless and flushed by the time he drew back. "It was just after dawn when we retired so there is no need to batter yourself on the matter." Another kiss was taken, shorter than the others. "I will call for a bath to be drawn and food to be brought up - we'll spend the afternoon here."

And so it was. Almost the instant Riku slipped out (after Sora begged him to at least put on _pants,_ jeez!) a half-dozen servants scurried in, bustling about the room and Sora in a whirlwind of activity. A bath was brought in and he was hustled out from the blankets and his smallclothes into the near-scolding scented water. It seemed like a dozen hands instead of the two pair were on him, scrubbing at his arms and washing his hair despite his protests, the women seeming set on scouring every speck of unseemliness from his body before pulling him out, toweling him off and re-dressing him ("I really, REALLY don't need help with this!") in soft, clean clothes that he hadn't worn there but fit surprisingly well.

The curtains had been drawn back and the bed remade with fresh linens, Sora saw as the women attending to him left him be to take up the tub, the others setting off as well. It was a minor relief; the pair attending to him returned some minutes later, each with a brush and comb in hand.

When Riku re-entered the room Sora looked up with miserable blue eyes, the women nearly done wrestling with his usually unruly spikes. "They accosted you, too, I see."

Startled into laughter Riku crossed his arms and leaned against the door, a grin on his lips. "Are you saying you're not enjoying the pampered lifestyle of the castle?"

"Riku, they saw me. _Naked_."

The taller male snorted, tried to cover it up with a cough and failed miserably. "It's their job. Besides, it's nearly done." Even as he spoke the words the women applied some scented oils to Sora's hair, gathering the brushes and combs and made their way for the door. The prince moved away to allow them to leave and Sora admired the way the deep green silk pants and black dress shirt fitted to his form. "How do you feel?"Tugging at the collar of his own shirt - a lake blue with black breeches of the same material. The smallclothes, at least, were cotton. "Like a groomed bitch ready for show," he admitted, pulling another laugh from Riku. His hair tickled him where it touched his cheeks and neck, feeling both strangely heavier and lighter as it hung down. As it was he noticed it curling at the ends, trying to go back into its usual gravity-defying form as it dried.

A hand reached out, fingers catching Sora's chin and drawing it upward. The brunet went without protest, body swaying forward and lashes lowering as Riku's lips found his own. _/He means so much to me…/_ The thought bubbled up like the sigh that fell from his lips and onto Riku's own. _/I've only just known him, but not. Like a long lost friend that I only just met, our hearts are one./_

The hand that had caught Sora's chin slid around to the back of his neck, sliding up into brutally-brushed strands. Though his scalp was sore from the battle Riku's soft, cool fingers were like a soothing balm and Sora sighed again, lips parting more to meet the tongue at them with his own. The brunet's hands wrapped around Riku's waist as the other male's settled on his left shoulder and they stood their for a time, exploring the nooks and crannies of their mouths and sharing their hearts.

A quiet knock interrupted the gentle exploration and Sora opened his eyes, a shiver going through him at the heat in Riku's gaze. It was like smoldering emeralds and Sora couldn't look away, even with knowing their were servants waiting just on the other side of the door. "Sora…"

Breath catching the brunet licked his lips. He knew the pressure that was weighted behind the word; the heat in it alone was enough to make his fingers twitch at Riku's spine and set his heart pounding. Sora knew that the power of the moment lay in his hands. He also knew that whatever he decided, Riku would respect him and agree.

That, along with the pounding of his blood through his veins, decided him.

The decision must have etched itself on his face because Riku tilted his head towards the door, gaze fixed on Sora as he called, "Leave them be! We will fetch them at our leisure."

A moment later peach-pale lips were over Sora's own again, harder and hungrier than before. A bolt of panic shot down Sora's spine and as if sensing the change the kiss lightened, slowed, lips and tongue going back to the slow buildup of kindling before Riku drew back to catch Sora's dazed gaze. "I will do everything in my power to make this nothing but perfect," he murmured, spearmint-scented breath puffing against his lips. "Please trust me."

The brunet took the hand at his shoulder between his own, turning Riku's palm so that he could press his cheek against it. "I do," he murmured, lashes lowering as he enjoyed the feel of the slowly warming fingers against his flushed cheek. "I trust you more than anyone in the world." A sudden shyness seemed to take him and Sora ducked his head, forcing his gaze back up to meet Riku's gaze, even though it was through thick, sweeping lashes. "I want to make love with you."

A tremor seemed to rattle Riku's bones and he claimed Sora's lips again instead of replying, unable to help the heat and hunger behind it. Sora did not stiffen as he had before, answering with his own desire for the silver-haired male instead.

The pair tumbled onto the remade bed, neither sure of who had lead who there. Side by side hands slid over scrubbed skin and silken clothes, Riku being the first to loosen the ties that crossed just under Sora's throat before breaking the kiss to pull the top up. Sora was more than willing, raising himself up to help and soon the material was forgotten, Riku's lips finding purchase on the newly exposed skin of Sora's chest and shoulders.

Gasping as Riku sucked at his collarbone the brunet tugged at the silken shirt under his fingers, trying to reach skin. His grip tightened as the lips dropped suddenly lower, the flat of a tongue sliding over a rapidly hardening nipple. "Sensitive here?" Sora looked down and had to shut his eyes against the sight of Riku's smiling lips at his chest, tongue coming out and flicking teasingly at the bundle of nerves.

Riku seemed intent on torture; at least, that _had_ to be the reason for that wicked tongue dragging over every bit of his chest. The smallclothes felt far too tight and Sora's length strained against the material, a ragged moan tearing from his chest as Riku's stomach slid against him. He had since given up on trying to rid Riku of his shirt and was alternating between clinging to his hair and stroking the silky-soft strands, breathing coming out in pants.

Just as Sora thought he would either melt into a puddle of pleasured good or burst into flames Riku drew back, sitting up on his knees. Blue eyes popped open (_/When did I close them?/_) to see pale fingers reaching up to pull slowly at the ties to his own shirt, tugging the strings loose before reaching down to pull the hem out of his pants. Sora's mouth went dry as the shirt was slowly removed, tossed away and exposing the solid chest and flat stomach of the prince.

Captivated the brunet reached out, pushing himself up into a reclining position with an elbow planted in the bed to touch the pale chest, fingers resting above the left pectoral. It was both so similar yet different to his own. While Riku didn't have the cut of muscles Sora did from his heavy work there was little softness to feel. Blue eyes flickered upward and at the slight nod Sora turned his attention back to the delicious display before him, fingers ghosting over the skin in a zig-zag across his chest and shoulders, slowly working his way down.

When the tips of his fingers bumped over a peach-colored nipple the prince took in a sharp breath, Sora's own lips twitching upward in amusement. "Sensitive here?" He repeated the motion, continuing the lazy tracing on to the other nipple, sending a shiver through Riku's form. Rather than continuing his downward path Sora went back, bumping over one nipple then sliding over to the other, repeating the motion at the same, lazy pace.

Minutes of this had Riku panting heavily above him, eyes wide and dark with need. When Sora paused to lightly twist a bud with his thumb and forefinger Riku threw his head back and moaned, hips thrusting forward sharply against Sora's abdomen. A hand grasped his wrist as he went to give the same treatment to the other and Sora could feel the prince's trembling, the taller male needing to swallow a few times before he could speak. "Enough," he rasped, voice thick. "I do not know how much I can take."

Smiling Sora pulled his hand away to reach up, grasping the back of Riku's neck. As he drew him in for a kiss Riku's hips slid back, silk-clad rear grinding against Sora's rock-hard cock and drawing groans from the both of them. "_Oh…_" Foreheads pressed together Riku shifted again, this time rubbing their cloth-covered cocks together and making them both shudder. "Oh gods, _this…_"

Riku drew away, pulling a cry of displeasure from the brunet before he realized what the other was doing. Riku moved between Sora's legs, raising the brunet's thighs which were quickly wrapped around his waist, his hands settling on Sora's hips and pushing them together. The friction sent a jab of fire-sharp pleasure through their pair and Riku drew back to thrust forward again, Sora raising his hips to meet the motion.

Using both elbows into the mattress to support himself Sora rocked down, blue eyes as deep as midnight meeting green ones nearly as dark. It was awkward but when he pushed back and arched his neck and Riku balanced himself _just_ on the edge of falling forward they were able to mash their lips together in a desperate, hungry kiss, the pair sharing their grunts and groans as the pleasure built. Too soon Sora fell back, his arms giving up but the shift allowed him to arch his hips more, to rock against Riku as he _rolled_ his hips against Sora and thought that he was going to die from the pleasure.

Riku suddenly came forward, balance apparently lost and knocking the wind from the brunet. Seconds later he was scrambling back up, setting a jar that was far too cool on Sora's trembling stomach and _why wasn't he moving-_

Pale hands tore at the ties of his bulging breeches, thumbs hooking in them a moment later and jerking the material down, smallclothes and all. Sora found himself suddenly transfixed on the flushed, moist head of Riku's exposed cock, not even noticing the hands pulling at the ties of his own breeches until the sight was blocked from him, his own pants and smallclothes blocking the view.

"Here, lift up- like that." Riku seemed near-breathless as they raised Sora's legs up, the prince pulling at the silken pants until they were at the brunet's calves. He lowered tanned legs, shimmying between Sora's thighs and the thought of them coming together, still partially dressed with Riku's pants at his thighs and his own near his ankles caused Sora's cock to twitch, a few beads of precum oozing from the head. "Beautiful…"

Sora wasn't sure if Riku was talking about him or his cock but a cry was wrenched from him as Riku wrapped a hand around the sensitized muscle, thumb spreading the fluid and making Sora buck into his palm. The hand was gone just as quickly and Sora sobbed, skin coated in a sheen of sweat and skin feeling more sensitized than in the near-scolding bath. The hand returned only to give a few very slick, _very_ teasing strokes, the brunet looking in time to see Riku applying some of the violet-scented oil to his own cock. The jar was capped and tossed aside a moment later, Riku wiping the oil-slick palm absently on the sheets before grasping Sora's hips and thrusting forward.

It was _brilliant_. Better than the rutting through the cloth. Better than the hand wrapped around Sora's cock because Riku was getting pleasure from it, too, if the way his pupils dilated and jaw fell slack meant anything. Their cocks bumped and ground together, sacs heavy with seed pressing against one another with each upward rock and forward stroke and Sora knew that there was a heaven; it was right there, with Riku.

The pace was set, long, firm thrusts that made Sora want to howl with each grind. They were both moaning with each breath, it seemed, Riku's fingers digging into his hips with a pressure that was sure to leave marks behind. Their slick cocks missed each other more often than not, sacs slapping together with a wet sound on each thrust.

On impulse Sora reached down, making a half-tunnel with his hand to guide their cocks together. Riku _did_ howl then, pounding at breakneck speed and Sora could feel the tightening of his sacs, pleasure mounting, rising-

Riku was the first to break. His entire body seemed to twitch, spasm, then there was hot fluid spurting out onto Sora's cock and hand and stomach. Blue eyes soaked in the dazzled, pleasure-etched features before his own orgasm hit, body arching and toes curling as he groaned. The entire time his hand was moving, stroking, milking their seed until Riku dropped on top of him, panting.

The two of them stayed that way for a time, slowly catching their breath as a haze of pleasure hummed through their veins. Though the room wasn't cold by any means Sora was glad for the weight and warmth of the prince's body above him, an arm raising to tiredly drape around Riku.

The prince shifted, moving so that he was more at Sora's side than putting his full weight on the brunet before sighing. "I could stay like this forever," he murmured, breath ghosting across Sora's cheek and brow.

"Mm. Good idea."

Sora was settled, content to go back to sleep despite their semi-dressed, soiled state above Riku's formally clean sheet. His eyes slid close, breathing evening out as he felt himself start to drift.

_Rrrrrr!_

Snapping awake as embarrassment flooded him Sora groaned as Riku laughed, looking to see the other had shifted to hover over him. "Hungry, are we?"

"I'll just let the floor open up and swallow me, thanks," the brunet said, expression crossed between flustered and annoyed. He was _comfy_.

The annoyance melted away as Riku caught his lips in a lazy kiss. "We can always have a nap after food," he murmured as the kiss was broken, pulling away and leaving goosebumps in his wake. "We should probably clean up, anyway."

They used the basin of lukewarm water and a soft cloth to wipe away their mixed seeds, Sora flushing all the while. After redressing and getting the food that had been left out on trays outside of the bedroom door (more than Sora would have considered getting for a family, let alone just the pair of them) the two settled in, feeding each other bites of eggs, fruit, sausage and rolls. They spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between chatting, munching, napping and sharing long, deep kisses.

~.~.~.~.~

When they were sent for dinner the king was already in attendance, sitting at the head of the high table. Sora looked near ready to faint but when Riku took his hand and squeezed the brunet straightened his spine, took a breath and walked with him up to the raised table and seating. There weren't as many lords and ladies as usual and hardly a handful of knights; the party was put on pause for dining and those who had come later were likely in bed, passed out or expelling consumed drinks.

Riku took his seat to the king's right, motioning Sora to take the other beside him. They shared a corner and that way when they sat down he was still able to reach under the table and take the brunet's hand, fingers lacing together as he nodded to the king. "Father."

"My son." Despite his late night the king actually looked better than he had when Riku first saw him. There was more fire in his eyes, life that seemed to have flowed into him. _/That's because of me,/_ he realized, heart clenching as he recalled considering staying away. _/Because I'm back./_

Riku wasn't really hungry but put a few small pieces of meat and a scoop of peas onto his plate, using one hand to do so. His father had food piled onto his own plate but he did not eat so Riku waited, knowing that he would know why soon.

He wasn't disappointed. "Son, I must know. What happened that took you away from me? When your guards returned, they said…"

He didn't need to finish. Riku knew what it must have looked like for the men that day, seeing the great beast surrounded by the prince's discarded items. "That I was eaten by a wolf."

The man's hand tightened on the fork he was holding and he closed his eyes, suddenly looking very old and tired. "But there was no tears in your clothing, not blood on the cloth. Riku, were you not happy here? Did I not treat you well?"

Riku let go of the hand holding Sora's to grasp his father's with both of his own, squeezing. "Not at all, Father. I did not go willingly," he swore, giving his head a shake. His hair was quite a bit longer than when he had left and his bangs nearly hid his eyes, obscuring his vision. "I was bewitched; magic turned me into a wolf for near a year."

The prince relayed the story of his journey, sometime during the telling removing one hand to take up Sora's once again. His father sat quietly, listening to his son tell his tale with a drawn expression. By the time Riku finished- including his growing fondness of the boy who had saved him and his encounter with the bear - the king was looking at Sora with a light in his eyes that made the brunet shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sora." the brunet started, heart leaping into his throat as the king addressed him. "You have done the kingdom a great service with your kindness." The older male bowed his head and seemed to be gathering his strength. Unconsciously Sora squeezed down on Riku's palm, who squeezed back in return. "But more so, you have given me my life back with the return of my son. Name your price; anything within my power will be yours."

The weight of the words shocked the brunet into an uncharacteristic silence, blue eyes blinking several times in quick succession. Both Riku and the king had turned their attention to the brunet and he swallowed, hard."I…" Shaking his head Sora met the king's quiet, heavy gaze. "I want nothing of myself, sir. Your Highness. Only that- that Riku be happy." He couldn't help blue eyes sliding to the prince, who had a gently melting look in his eyes.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you," he said and Sora could see the wantneed_love_ in his eyes, more plain than an open book.

"Then it's settled!"

Both males looked over at the king, blinking. "Settled?" Riku asked, tone a bit wary. The king nodded, giving his son's hand a pat before turning to his food.

"Of course. Sora can pick any rooms that he may wish for his own. His guards will accompany him to his home if he wishes to fetch anything that was left behind but I'm sure, as you've may have noticed," he added, looking at Sora then. "We will provide any and everything that you need."

"M-my guards?" Sora squeaked, blue eyes wide. Riku only grinned, turning to his own dish. _/This day,/_ he thought, watching quietly as Sora tired to explain that he didn't need more than one room or _any_ guards and _definitely_ no servants who insisted on scrubbing him raw and yanking at his hair - hair that had already lost the effects of vigorous brushing and oils and was sticking up in tuffs. _/Could not possibly get any better./_

~.~.~.~.~

After dinner the king insisted that Sora and Riku be fitted for clothes. Though the ones that they had been provided had done the job they weren't as well-fitting as they could be, the king had noticed.

"I had several girls working on them so that you two would have something to wear for when you woke," he said as he placed a hand on either side of Riku's face, studying. "You've grown so much," he murmured, eyes suddenly sad. "I've missed so much of that."

The pair had gone without complaint and if Sora was uncomfortable with the measuring and fretting about him, he kept it to himself. He was surprisingly silent from the end of dinner, Riku realized with a worried look. _/Is he regretting this?/_ A rock seemed to settle in Riku's stomach at the thought. _/Does he wish he had stayed home?/_

Riku was near to bursting with questions by the time they were excused, walking together in silence back to his room. Opening the door and letting Sora in first Riku turned to close it behind them, noting only that his fireplace had been lit and before he found his arms full of eager brunet, his surprised huff caught in Sora's lips.

Tongue lapping and lips sucking Riku was quite thoroughly kissed, groaning in approval as his wrapped his arms around Sora. It was some minutes of such treatment before Sora drew back, rising up on the balls of his feet to murmur in Riku's ear. "I want you, Ri. Inside of me."

The simple words had a profound affect on his body, the quiet sizzle of his blood changing to a heated boil. Before he could recover Sora was moving, a hand taking up one of his own as he lead the way to the bed.

Absently noting that the sheets had been remade and jar set back on his stand with the others Sora turned, letting go of the prince's hand. Reaching up he worked at the ties at Riku's throat, loosening them where the other had re-tied them before they left for dinner. "I didn't get to do this last time," he murmured as if explaining. "I want to see you, bit by bit."

Riku was more than willing to let Sora strip him for his shirt, sharing moist kisses as his fingers worked the tie then breaking to pull the material over his head. The lips returned a moment later, a hum that started in Sora and ended in Riku or the other way around, neither knew which, tanned fingers working the ties of his breeches and breaking the kiss as Sora crouched down to his knees, taking the pants with him.

The soft cotton smallclothes were bulging with his hardening need and Sora looked up from before it, a hand raising to palm the prince through the material and pulling a breathless huff from him. "This for me?"

Riku wanted to both kiss and curse those curving lips and slowly stroking palm. He nodded instead, managing to say, "Of course. Who else?"

"Hm, better make it worth it, then." The hand moved away only to pull down the prince's smallclothes, his engorged cock springing up eagerly. Sora gripped the shaft and before Riku could brace himself was pressing a wet, open-mouth kiss to the heat, lapping and sucking all the while.

"Oh - _oh, _Sora-ah-!" Riku couldn't escape; closing his eyes made him feel every millimeter of that tongue and those lips. Looking down at Sora, on his knees, a hand on his cock and mouth working the head-

As if sensing the eyes on him dark lashes fluttered and Sora looked up, eyes like an ocean in the shadow of clouds. A final, sucking kiss and then he was pulling away, hands tugging the smallclothes down with his pants and Riku stepping awkwardly out of them. "Me, next," he murmured, raising his arms above his head.

Snorting a laugh Riku moved to claim those wicked lips, pulling at the strings of Sora's shirt and pulling them apart to get the shirt off more easily. The breeches came easily though as tempted as he was to taste the brunet he was hungry for something more. Sora seemed to agree and moved to the bed, kneeling. "How do you want me?"

A half-dozen positions popped into Riku's mind and he had to swallow his tongue to keep it from hanging out. Sora kneeling on his bed with his cock jutting out from his body in invitation was a delicious sight on its own. "It would probably be easier on your hands and knees," he managed, reaching out to arrange the pillows. Two were set under Sora's hips, causing him to groan when his cock pressed against the material, one under his head.

Taking up the violet-scented oil from before Riku uncapped the jar, licking his lips. "Spread your thighs."

While Riku could only part of Sora's face what he could was flushed, though the brunet said nothing as he spread his knees. The motion caused his rear cheeks to spread, exposing the puckered entrance that he was meant to use.

Dipping two fingers in the oil Riku let it drip, moving them to the top of Sora's parted cheeks. The prone male gasped as the cool liquid touched his skin, running slowly down and over his hole. More joined the first drop and it trailed lower, gliding down to Sora's sacs before dripping onto the sheets. "R-Riku, they're going to have to change them again…"

"Good." His fingers followed the trail the oil had taken, pressing teasingly against the tight hole before going lower to drag over his testis. "I want everyone to know of my love for you."

Sora didn't respond but Riku took that to be because he had grasped the hanging sacs and squeezed, thumb stroking against their underside. The brunet shuddered and Riku's hand moved back up, pressing against the snug hole before dipping for more oil, working it into the brunet without penetrating him just yet.

When Sora was moaning and pushing back against the digit's the prince pushed firmly, letting the first oil-slicked finger inside. The brunet gasped, freezing for the first few, tentative pushes before slowly rocking back against him. "Is this okay?"

"It's- weird," the brunet said, words muffled from the pillow. "Really weird."

"Do you want me to stop?" As much as the words pained him to say Riku would feel even more pained at hurting the brunet.

"No- it's fine. I'm pretty used to it already." He rocked his hips back again, looking over his shoulder at the prince. "Another."

Withdrawing the first digits Riku added more oil before working it back inside, carefully adding another. When Sora hissed he stopped but the brunet muttered something into the pillows. "Wha-"

Tanned hips slammed down and Riku's throat went dry, mouth working for a time before he could find his voice. "Are you okay?"

Sora's skin had broken out into a coat of sweat, sides rising and falling. "It's- better to go fast," he panted and Riku reached out with his other hand to stroke his spine. "I'll be- I'll be okay." He squirmed then hissed, sending another jolt of worry through Riku. "Come on, come _on_."

Still uncertain Riku moved his fingers carefully, watching the brunet for his reactions. Eventually the panting subsided and Sora sighed, breathing falling into something closer to normal. "Alright."

More oil and another finger later Riku was chewing at his lower lip, pushing continuously into the brunet. Sora had insisted upon it despite the pain so he pushed and pushed and-

"Ngh!" Sora jerked as if shocked, body jolting up against the pillows. He was panting again but when Riku tried to draw back his hips followed, insides tightening. "Do- that again."

Riku paused for half a heartbeat before pulling back, pushing in more smoothly than before. This time he felt the slight bump of nerves the tips of his fingers glanced over and the answering shudder that went through Sora was enough to make Riku do it again, then again. By the time he felt that Sora was ready the brunet was alternating rocking against his fingers and the pillows, cries of pleasure muffled against the down by his head.

More oil was taken to slick his own throbbing cock and Riku shifted into position behind the other, guiding the damp head to the stretched entrance. Sora pushed up on his hands and braced his knees before the prince begun to push his hips forward, mind going blank as he was enveloped in the moist heat. With his hips pressed to Sora's rear the world seemed to sharpen, hungry gaze taking in every bump of Sora's spine, the arch of his back, the damp strands that clung to the brunet's back. It took no more than an encouraging wiggle for Riku to draw back, thrusting forward at force.

It was bliss. Riku thought that rocking above Sora with their cocks cupped in his hand was amazing but _this_- it was pain and pleasure and icy heat. With each thrust he couldn't wait to draw back and with each pull he was hungry to push back in. Sora was not at a loss for words.

"Riku- ah! Harder! Yes! Please- it's good, so good, so _good_-"

Riku was pounding into Sora and the other was giving as good as he was getting, pushing back against him and demanding more. The bed rocked, mattress shifting enough to make the headboard smack against the wall and neither of them cared. It was carnal and sticky and scorching hot and _amazing_.

The warm haven suddenly tightened in spasms around Riku, making the prince nearly choke as he buried himself to the hilt. He could feel Sora's shuddering under him, moaning his release and Riku pressed a pale forehead between the brunet's shoulder blades, rocking once more before his own hit him, ripping the breath and energy from his body.

Panting Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist before rolling them to the side, the smaller male giving a low squeak before they were both on their sides. Riku spooned against Sora's back, inside though his cock was softening, the pair sharing in each others' company and warmth. "Wow."

Riku chuckled, tiredly. "An understatement."

"Yeah…"

Shoving the soiled pillows off of the bed Riku rearranged them, slipping out of Sora with some disappointment in option of having the other face to face. Sora snuggled against him happily once they were settled under the sheets, lips near a pale neck. "Sora?"

"Hm?"

"What…" The pause had Sora forcing his eyes open, looking up at his lover. _/My lover…/_ "What made you…"

Understanding came over him and Sora pressed a kiss to the prince's chin. "I've wanted to for a while, actually. I've only just worked up the nerve to do it."

Silver brows smoothed out from their furrow, a slow, pleased smile pulling at Riku's lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sora took a kiss this time, worrying lightly at Riku's lower lip before settling back down again. "Besides, I thought it would be the best way to show that I love you."

Riku seemed to freeze into a block of stone and for a moment Sora thought that something was wrong. Only a moment, as when the prince recovered the dozen kisses that he planted all over the brunet's lips and face had him more than reassured. _/I'll never regret this,/_ Sora thought as he laughed, trying (though not really) to fight off the overzealous prince. _/As long as I can keep him with me. Forever./_

~.~.~.~.~

After weeks of celebration the kingdom well into some semblance of normal life. Farmers went back to their animals and crops, maidens went back to their knitting and old croons to their gossip. One change was that every week or so the crowned prince would ride down through the streets and to the fields, greeting and socializing with his people along with the mysterious brunet boy.

Years passed and the kingdom flourished, its growth continuing on at a steady pace. One fall the prince and brunet rode out of the city with rumors springing up in their wake. Some said that the king, nearing retirement, decided to send his son off to be a squire for a year. Others said that the prince had not really changed and fled, wanting his people to remember him as the person he had become rather than the person he was. Whatever the reason when the pair returned the following spring it was with a third party; a small bundle that had unruly silver curls and eyes as deep a blue as the ocean.

The king turned the throne over to the crowned prince shortly after the return and, true to his word, King Riku ruled with a gentle and caring hand. If anyone thought it odd that the mysterious brunet- dubbed Duke Sora and given the lands to the east- sat to the king's right where a queen would, no one raised their voice. And if anyone found it curious that the king's apparent heir most certainly had the king's coloring yet a gentle nature and blue eyes that seemed more like his counterpart, they were quickly shushed. The people were happy, the retired king was happy, the child was happy.

As for Riku and Sora, they most certainly were happy, too.

~Fin.


End file.
